


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Spells And Coffee [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Barista Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Celebrity Crush, Developing Relationship, Elemental Magic, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Human Jaehyun, Idiots in Love, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, M/M, Minor Johnwoo, Model Doyoung, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Past Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Romantic Fluff, witch Doyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: Spells And Coffee [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804879





	Untitled

**7:25 AM**

"You're early again today hyung."Jaehyun said as he saw Johnny walk through the front door.The older gave a him look in response.

"Look who's talking Jaehyun-ah."Johnny pointed out,making Jaehyun playfully roll his eyes in response."You know what I'm talking about hyung."


End file.
